1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device which records an image on a recording medium with an elongated shape and a recording and cutting control method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with widespread use of digital cameras, various recording devices have been proposed which record digital image data with image quality equivalent to that of a silver halide photograph. As one of these recording devices, there is a recording device where an image sheet with one image at a time recorded thereon is obtained by a plurality of images being printed out on an elongated sheet which is rolled up into a roll shape (so-called paper roll) and the sheet being cut using an auto cutter (for example, JP-A-2003-266832).
Here, the plurality of images are printed continuously without any spaces, but it is difficult to accurately cut boundaries between adjacent images. Due to deviation in the cutting position, an earlier image out of two continuous images may enter the leading edge portion of a later image or the later image may enter the trailing edge portion of the earlier image. In addition, among the plurality of images there may also be blanks in the leading edge portion of the first image and the trailing edge portion of the last image. As a result, when cutting, two cuts are performed having a margin with a predetermined width by a cutter being reciprocated in a width direction of the sheet (for example, JP-A-2003-266832). Due to the two cuts, it is possible to prevent the appearance of the edge portions of the image sheets obtained by cutting from being spoilt.
However, there is a problem in the technique in the related art in that a large amount of strips of cutting waste with the predetermined width are generated due to the two cuts.